Pequeños problemas, GRANDES soluciones
by natsu x777
Summary: Rebecca se encuentra deprimida porque se esta quedando sin dinero para subsistir, Lucy y Elie se preocupan por su estado actual y deciden buscar la forma de sacar a Rebecca de esta situación tan crítica... ONESHOT dedicado a su obra HERO'S que reúne sus 3 grandes series (Rave Master, Fairy Tail y Edens Zero)


**Pequeños problemas, GRANDES soluciones**

Ningún personaje usado en este crossover me pertenece, todos son del mangaka Hiro Mashima, en conmemoración de su manga Hero's que reúne a todos los protagonistas de sus 3 más grandes obras Rave Master, Fairy Tail y Edens Zero.

**Restaurante Dinner Fairy's**

_En una de las mesas de este prestigioso restaurante que se caracteriza por sus curiosos meseros, se encuentran 3 hermosas chicas compartiendo una comida …_

\- aaah, ¿Qué puedo hacer? –_**susurraba Rebecca**__._

_La primera chica es Rebecca, una joven aventurera de ojos azules, pelo rubio castaño, y de un cuerpo de gran proporción y muy apuesta. Tiene como objetivo ser la B - Cuber más popular del Cosmo Sakura, además de ser una tripulante de una nave misteriosa llamada "Edens Zero". Pertenece al gremio "Meteor Tourch" del planeta Blue Garden y no lo parece, pero es buena utilizando armas y, sobre todo le encantan los videojuegos de tipo "Shooter", le encanta jugar online y su apellido es un misterio…_

_Sus otras amigas la veían con la cabeza recostada en la mesa mientras simulaba tomar su batido de fresa, las hizo preocupar su melancólica expresión …_

\- ¿Qué pasa Rebecca, te encuentras bien? – _**Lucy la miraba con un gesto muy angustiado.**_

_Lucy Heartfilia, maga del gremio más popular y reconocido del mundo "Fairy Tail", de pelo rubio en coletas y ojos castaños, desempeña como escritora y es reconocida por su libro "La aventura de Iris". En algún momento fue modelo para la revista "Weekly Sorcerer" de Magnolia, según un artículo que le hicieron las medidas de esta maga son 90 – 59 – 88, aunque este artículo fue hace ya 2 años para esta chica que está en su apogeo de crecimiento seguramente tenga unas medidas más GRANDES. Lucy no soportó la vergüenza de ser modelo y se convirtió en periodista para la misma revista, orgullo de Jason y con una gran fe de nunca olvidar pagar el mes de renta donde vive._

\- Si, te veo desanimada, no has comido tu quinta hamburguesa, ¿puede ser que te esté doliendo el estómago? - _**Señalaba Elie las 3 hamburguesas que le faltaba comer a Rebecca, puesto que había pedido ocho hamburguesas y apenas había comido cinco**_\- Si no empiezas a comer tu hamburguesa, se va a enfriar y llenar de insectos. -

_Elie Glory, proveniente del reino Symphonia, siempre se ha caracterizado por lo simple y despreocupada, de pelo castaño y ojos café oscuro, lleva consigo una especie de Tonfas cargadas para defenderse de cualquier maleante que quiera aprovecharse de su figura. Según una fuente gelatinosa, la medida sus GRANDES pechos es de 87 cm en su pecho, no pudimos saber más porque fue violentamente golpeado, pero como dato extra mide 1.67 cm y tiene 16 años. Su propósito es encontrar en compañía de su fiel amigo Haru sus memorias para saber quién es y cuál es su propósito en la vida. Una de sus grandes aficiones es bailar, tanto así que se dice que, al momento de subir al escenario a bailar, es capaz de hacer llorar a todo aquel que sea capaz de verla, inclusive se dice que una vez salvó una villa del ataque de un monstruo que se cautivo al mirarla._

\- No no…es solo…que me encuentro un poco desanimada- _**seguía cabizbaja Rebecca.**_

\- Pero ¿por qué? Cuando llegamos al café Fairy's estabas bien e incluso más animada que nosotras- _**Confusa Lucy le comentaba.**_

\- Si, es que no me acordaba que eras la famosa escritora de ese libro _"La aventura de Iris" -_

_**Lucy se sorprendió…**_

\- ¡¿Qué?, ¿conoces mi libro?!

\- Por supuesto, ese libro ha cruzado varios planetas aliados, en verdad me sorprendí al leerlo, inclusive hice un review de ese libro en mi canal de B – Cube Aoneko Channel, hay montones de anuncios publicitarios de tu libro en la ciudad, ¿cómo es posible que no vieras ninguno? - _**Sin levantar la cabeza Rebecca le reclamaba a Lucy su poco sentido de visión.**_

\- Jajaja, es que… _"No puedo decirle que es por estar atenta todo el tiempo a que Natsu no destruya nada"_ eh…sí, claro claro, como llegamos directamente a una isla no había nada de publicidad y cuando nos conocimos y vinimos acá, lo único que hicimos fue hablar y reír, por eso me distraje bastante, jejeje _"Vamos Lucy, piensa algo para cambiar el tema…" _Lo único que podía hacer era rascarse la cabeza.

\- Rebecca, algo me llamó la atención con lo que dijiste -_** Interrumpió Elie**_ \- ¿Reviewuwu?, ¿Canal?, ¿súcubo?, ¿en qué estás metida Rebecca? - _**Poniéndose un dedo en la boca cuestionaba todas esas extrañas palabras que mencionó la rubia galáctica.**_

_\- "¿De dónde se le habrá ocurrido que yo me relacionaría con un Súcubo?, además, ¿quién confundiría B-Cube con un demonio seductor?"- __**Miraba Rebecca a Elie con una gota saliendo de su cabeza. **_

\- Mira Elie, ¿sabes qué es esto? – _**Señalaba un cubo que portaba en su cuello**_

\- Jummm, un collar ¿verdad?, mirándolo bien es muy bonito, inclusive tiene un corazón, ¡ahh, quiero uno! – _**Elie se encontraba muy emocionada por no percatarse de la decoración que llevaba.**_

\- En este planeta pareciera que idolatran los cubos, he visto bastantes personas usándolos. – _**Aportaba Lucy recordando todo su camino hasta acá.**_

_\- "¿Te fijaste en esto tan pequeño y no pudiste ver toda la publicidad de tu novela?, ¿en serio?"_ – _**Rebecca estaba muy impresionada de las cosas que se fija Lucy**_ – Pero no chicas, esto no es solo una decoración y menos un collar Elie, esto es conocido como B-Cube.

\- ¿B-Cube? – _**Respondieron Lucy y Elie sin entender de que hablaba.**_

\- Si, con esto puedo hacer muchas cosas y explorar otras tantas, es un mundo de posibilidades. -

\- ¿Algo tan pequeño puede hacer tanto? – _**Respondía Elie con un tono más curioso y emocionado que antes.**_

\- ¿Quieren ver todo lo que puede hacer? –

\- ¡Si! – _**Lucy y Elie respondieron muy emocionadas.**_

\- Bien, entonces para activar el B-Cube solo tienes que apretar dos veces el cubo y encontraras esto…-

_**Al momento de activar el B-Cube el cubo hizo una proyección que contenía una gran variedad de personas, animales y objetos…**_

\- Wow, acabó de salir una gran cantidad de personas y, además, ¡están encerradas! – _**Exclamaba Lucy con bastante curiosidad**_.

\- Mira todo lo que hay Lucy, desde batallas con espadas, hasta batallas con magia, mira, inclusive hay personas que tienen cosas extrañas en la mano que se iluminan y sacan cosas raras. – _**Elie decía bastante exaltada.**_

\- Exacto, este es el B – Cube, es un vídeo site que te permite hacer, postear y mirar videos de este sitio, yo soy una creadora de contenido, lo que me convierte en una B – Cuber, con esto me gano la vida. – _**Rebecca decía orgullosa su rol en este mundo, aunque no se percató la confusión de las otras chicas**_.

\- ¿Vídeo Site? – _**Lucy no entendía el significado.**_

\- ¿Postrear?... ¿este B – no se que te da postres? – _**Elie dedujo emocionada y con cara de antojo al solo imaginarlo.**_

\- Jajaja, ustedes chicas son un poco primitivas en esto de accesorios digitales. – _**Concluía Rebecca.**_

\- Bueno, lo más cercano que estuve a este tipo de tecnología fue con _una "lachrima comunication"_, hay tanto esferas como unos rectángulos pequeños que nos permite establecer contacto con otras personas a larga distancia, Gray y Erza conocen bastante de este tipo de cosas, yo lo utilicé alguna vez, pero fue por un problema que teníamos. – _**Respondía Lucy con la mirada alejada tratando de recordar estas cosas.**_

\- Yo no tengo idea de lo que están hablando, jajaja. – _**Respondía Elie mientras tomaba su vaso de jugo de naranja.**_

\- Pero mira Rebecca, el hablar de estas cosas te subió el ánimo, ¿no? – _**Lucy se dio cuenta que Rebecca repentinamente cambió su humor.**_

\- No estás tan mal, pero no es del todo cierto. – _**Volvía la mirada melancólica a Rebecca.**_

\- ¿Por qué? – _**Otra vez al unísono Elie y Lucy preguntaron.**_

_**Lo siguiente que hizo Rebecca fue mostrarles un cuadro en específico…**_

"¡ESTE ES EL CANAL AONEKO…DE REBECCA Y HAPPY!... Nyann… ¡Nyann! "

_**Hubo un momento donde Lucy y Elie se quedaron completamente calladas…y luego…**_

\- Waahh, ¿qué es esta lindura? – _**Elie tenía los ojos cubiertos de estrellas y corazones.**_

\- Todavía no me puedo acostumbrar que haya otra versión de Happy. – _**Si bien Lucy también le sorprendió gratamente lo que vio, cuando conoció a este gato no podía creer lo formal que era, a veces quisiera tener esta versión androide de Happy.**_

\- Gracias, a decir verdad, me encantan los gatos y a veces, hacer cosplay de ellos, pero eso no es lo que quería mostrarles, miren lo que hay debajo de ese cuadro.

\- A ver, a ver. – _**Las dos chicas no se habían percatado que había otro cuadro debajo de las figuras de Rebecca y Happy.**_

\- ¿Qué son esos números? – _**Preguntaba Elie.**_

\- Jummm, creo tener una idea de lo que es eso, lo utilizaba cuando trabajé para la revista, aunque también podemos aplicarlo al gremio. – _**analizaba Lucy.**_

\- Bien, ¿qué crees que es Lucy?

\- Bueno, esto se podría decir que son unas estadísticas o mediciones de audiencia, básicamente te permite saber cuánta gente te ve, si hay interacción o no y también que tanto se habla de tus contenidos y por último saber si tus contenidos se comparten. –

\- Para no conocer nada de los B – Cubers, sabes bastante Lucy. – _**Le respondía Rebecca con bastante sorpresa.**_

\- Bueno, no es muy diferente de la revista, y en Fairy Tail para hacer que lleguen más misiones necesitas tener un buen Estatus y popularidad, por eso somos los mejores. – _**con mucho orgullo mientras mostraba la marca del gremio en su mano…**_

\- Pero ¿cuál es el problema? Por lo que veo no son malos tus números. –

\- Ese es el problema, miren las estadísticas de los otros B - Cubers – _**Cabizbaja le señalaba Rebecca los otros canales a las chicas.**_

_**Tanto Elie como Lucy se fijaron en esos números y si… la diferencia es abismal…**_

\- Vaya, sí que es bastante la diferencia. – _**Contestaba impresionada Elie de que haya tantas personas involucradas en los B - Cubers.**_

\- y, ¿qué es lo que haces en … Aoneko channel? – _**Preguntó Lucy.**_

\- Subo vídeos de videojuegos con Happy y los viajes que hacemos a otras estrellas, además, una que otra cosa que hago en mi vida diaria. – _**Rebecca con orgullo respondía. **_

\- ¿Videojuegos?, ¿eso es divertido? – _**Elie preguntaba curiosa.**_

\- Por supuesto, si quieres esta noche jugamos un rato. – _**Contestaba alegre y un tanto retadora Rebecca.**_

\- ¡Si!, todo lo que sea jugar me gusta. – _**Eufórica contestaba Elie.**_

\- Pero Rebecca, ¿cuál es tu preocupación? Siento que no quieres decirnos o estas intentando evadir el tema – _**preguntaba Lucy**_

\- Este es mi medio de sustento, el dinero que gano se basa en la cantidad de personas que ven y apoyan mis contenidos, pero mis gastos son altos por los viajes, alojamiento y comida, se me está acabando el dinero para poder seguir subiendo contenido y no se me ocurre que postear para ganar más seguidores. – _**Contestó con un tono triste y cabizbajo**_ \- He tratado de subir cualquier cosa y nada sirve. – _**Rebecca volvía a estar cabizbaja y recostaba su cabeza de nuevo en la mesa.**_

_**Lucy se quedó pensando…**_

\- Rebecca, ¿tu canal tiene los datos de todo lo que muestras a tus seguidores? –

\- Si, ¿por qué? – _**Curiosa contestó**_

\- Déjame ver. –

_**Rebecca le pasó el cubo para que viera todo el contenido que había publicado desde que entró al mundo de los B-Cubers, era una buena cantidad por lo que tomaría algo de tiempo. Por otro lado, mientras esperaban el análisis de Lucy, Rebecca se comía las hamburguesas que le faltaban y Elie se ponía a perseguir a uno de los Nicola meseros creyendo que era el Plue que conocía.**_

_**Luego de un tiempo, Lucy había llegado al último vídeo publicado en su canal…**_

\- Rebecca. – _**Lucy tenía la mirada ensombrecida…**_

-__Si, ¿encontraste algo? – _**La mirada de Rebecca era muy esperanzadora.**_

\- Si, Rebecca, ¿te has puesto a analizar quiénes son las personas que ven tu contenido y por qué? –

\- No, yo sólo agradezco a quienes me siguen, independiente del gusto que tengan, si me siguen, debe ser porque les gusta mi contenido. – _**Rebecca contestaba orgullosa de su contenido.**_

\- Tienes algo de razón, hay bastantes personas que ven tus vídeos y fotos, sobre todo cuando haces esos de… ¿videojuegos? … bueno, a la final es un buen recurso, pero después de analizar tus publicaciones me pude dar cuenta de algo. –

\- ¿qué descubriste Lucy? –_** Elie preguntó, se veía muy expectante al igual que Rebecca.**_

\- Una última pregunta ¿tú ves los comentarios que dejan tus seguidores? -

_**Esa pregunta llamó la atención de Rebecca y se puso pensativa…**_

\- Bueno, me enfoco en jugar video juegos y cuando termino de jugar, me duermo, o me baño o simplemente salgo a comer y me voy de viaje, en algunas ocasiones solo escribo sin leer sus comentarios, como te había dicho, si ven y apoyan mis contenidos es por algo, ¿no crees? –_** Contestaba Rebecca**_

_**La mirada de Lucy daba la sensación de que ya entendía todo…**_

\- ¿por qué la pregunta Lucy?

\- No nada Rebecca, es solo que descubrí que tus seguidores… ¡son unos completos pervertidos! -

_**Tanto a Rebecca como Elie le empezaron a salir puntos por encima de la cabeza y respondian al unísono… **_¿eh?

_**Lucy les hizo una propuesta… mientras se veía en ella un cierto sonrojo…**_

\- Chicas necesito que vayamos a un lugar privado, creo que no es bueno que la gente pueda mirar y escuchar lo que les voy a decir-

\- Podemos ir a mi casa, no es muy lejos de aquí. – _**Respondía Rebecca un poco confundida por la expresión de Lucy.**_

\- ¡Si! Quiero conocer tu casa y jugar videojuegos. – _**Elie respondía enérgica, su mente ya estaba con la idea de jugar videojuegos sin parar.**_

\- Esta decidido, entonces vamos. – _**Concluía Lucy.**_

_**Casa de Rebecca**_

_**Luego de que las chicas curiosearan la casa de Rebecca y se acomodaran en su habitación, Lucy les pidió el favor de no cambiarse, que solamente se sentaran y que Rebecca le prestara su B-Cube…**_

\- Miren esto por favor… -

_*Que ajustado esta ese vestido, vaya forma de atraernos por su escote*_

_*Pero miren esa minifalda con medias largas, ¡uno de mis más grandes fetiches hechos realidad! *_

_*Miren esas orejitas de gato y collar de cascabeles, quiero verla saltar*_

_*¿Quién en sus 5 sentidos va a hacer una toma de su trasero mientras come?, aunque bueno, tampoco es que sea un mal trasero, de hecho, es un muy buen trasero. *_

_*Te comparto mi ID para que hablemos y compartamos más de nuestros buenos atributos y quizá, ¡compartamos fotos privadas! Lol*_

\- ¡Que repugnante! – _**Rebecca gritaba**_

\- Vaya pasatiempo tienen algunas personas. – _**Respondía Elie leyendo más comentarios pervertidos a medida que pasaba las imágenes y vídeos.**_

\- Si, ciertamente la cantidad de personas que comentan estas cosas son las mismas y otras son anónimas, lo bueno es que son pocas y la mayoría por vídeo o estado, aunque debo decir que tienes una buena cantidad de pervertidos en tu canal Rebecca. –

\- ¡Los voy a matar! – _**Rebecca estaba enojada**_ – Por esto no me gusta leer los mensajes, algunos solo me ven por mi cuerpo – _**Cerró los ojos un momento y luego se calmó un poco y fue racional**_ – aunque, no quiero ser abogada del diablo, también yo les doy el gusto con la ropa que utilizo. –

\- Siempre y cuando no te moleste tanto no está mal, digo, eso de alguna forma por lo que han dicho los hace ver tus vídeos Rebecca. – _**Elie también miraba el lado bueno a estos comentarios.**_

\- Exacto, ciertamente mostrar _"encanto femenino"_ permite potencializar ciertas cosas, por ejemplo, la ropa interior, collares, relojes, bolsos o simplemente tendencias de temporada, cuando fui modelo me encontré con muchos de estos comentarios, porque siendo sinceras chicas, tenemos buena figura, por eso les atraen nuestros cuerpos. – _**También trataba de verle el lado bueno Lucy a esto**_ \- y retomando el tema, ayuda a que algo mejore y pueda generar mayores ganancias. –_** Terminaba de aportar Lucy**_.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar Lucy? – _**Rebecca estaba curiosa.**_

\- Conociendo que hay un porcentaje de seguidores que te ven por tus contenidos, pero además se sienten atraídos por tu figura y viendo que tus publicaciones no están funcionando del todo_ "No voy a mencionarle que algunos son terribles"_, ¿por qué no intentas intencionalmente hacer que ellos también inviertan en ti? –

\- No entiendo, ¿me estás diciendo que los seduzca intencionalmente para que ellos me vean más? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? – _**No parecía gustarle tanto la idea a Rebecca.**_

\- No creo que este tipo de usuarios te apoyen monetariamente, así que creo que sería bueno darles gusto de vez en cuando, pero esta vez haciendo que ellos te den dinero por este tipo de contenido, puede ser una buena ayuda. –

_**Rebecca se puso colorada, al parecer ya había tomado una decisión…**_

\- Y… ¿qué quieres que haga? –

_**Lucy también se puso muy sonrojada, pero no se le ocurría que hacer para que parezca intencional…**_

\- ¿por qué no nos utilizas? – _**Elie aportó**_

_**Tanto Lucy como Rebecca quedaron confundidas...**_

\- No entiendo del todo lo que ustedes hablaban, pero si se trata de mostrar una cotidianidad intencional, ¿por qué no hacerlo con nosotras?, después de todo, somos hermosas. –

\- Bueno, es verdad que siempre es bueno tener novedad en cada nuevo contenido, si bien Rebecca utiliza dos formas de hacer videos, siempre muestra algo nuevo, por lo que creería que es mejor publicar una foto, pero, de que puede ser. –

_**Las 3 chicas se pusieron a pensar…**_

\- ¿Puede ser una foto en la que las 3 estemos jugando y "accidentalmente" mostramos nuestros escotes? – _**Proponía Rebecca**_

\- O las 3 haciendo una piyamada, creo que sería muy tierno y erótico mostrar nuestra intimidad– _**Proponía Elie**_

\- jummm, pero la intención aquí es publicar una foto lo suficientemente sensual, rayando el descaro para hacer que nos apoyen monetariamente, esas propuestas no serían mala idea si no fuera para lo que estamos buscando, lo que buscamos es que no paren de mirar esta foto y siempre quieran mirar el canal de Rebecca. – _**Comentaba Lucy.**_

_**Las chicas se quedaron pensando un buen rato…**_

\- ¡Claro! Podemos inclinarnos por esto, Lucy, tu eres una chica muy popular, si utilizamos tu imagen, puede salir algo bueno, puede ser una foto en bikini, tu eres modelo, puedes sacar un lado sensual y profesional – _**Rebecca recordando que Lucy fue una modelo muy popular entre los jóvenes. **_

\- Puede salir contraproducente porque nuestra intención es promocionarte a ti, no a mí – _**Respondía Lucy**_ – aunque… Creo que se me ocurrió una idea chicas –

_**10 minutos después…**_

\- ¿Estás segura de esto Lucy?, me siento muy avergonzada de esto - _**Rebecca estaba muy desconfiada en hacer el plan de Lucy**_

\- ¿Por qué no? Por mí no hay problema, aunque maldeciré a todo pervertido que comente. – _**Complementaba Elie**_

\- Si lo hacemos de esta forma, puede que te salves por un tiempo, estoy segura de que les va a encantar a todos tus seguidores y además no nos _"expone"_ a Elie ni a mí, inclusive puede ser una forma entretenida de generar interacción para que en los comentarios puedan identificarnos. – _**Contestaba Lucy**_

\- Que vergüenza, no creo poder sonreír. – _**Rebecca concluía mientras terminaba de ajustar el temporizador para la foto…**_

\- No olviden reír chicas, vamos a llamar la atención por un tiempo. – _**Comentaba Lucy haciéndoles un guiño antes de tomar la foto.**_

_Lucy posaba al centro de la foto, Elie al costado derecho y Rebecca al izquierdo en una foto en primer plano con el objetivo de resaltar sus GRANDES pechos mientras hacían una sonrisa juguetona y atrevida. Rebecca al final no pudo ocultar su vergüenza, y viendo la inocencia que transmitía, prefirieron dejarla así._

_Al final, las chicas quedaron conformes con el resultado, postearon la foto acompañado de este comentario "Ayúdame a crecer, estoy segura de que mis amigas y yo les agradeceremos con unas GRANDES sonrisas más seguido, que quede claro que no los estoy comprometiendo, ¿o sí? lol"_

_Al siguiente día se percataron que tuvieron una gran aceptación, teniendo casi 500 comentarios, 5.500 compartidos y 35.500 likes, la cartera de Rebecca se lleno y por un tiempo, Lucy y Elie siguieron haciendo parte de los contenidos de Rebecca por un tiempo y se vieron interesadas en crear su propio canal, el cómo resulto eta idea para Lucy y Elie es otra historia…_

Este es un pequeño homenaje de mi parte a Hiro Mashima por haber creado 2 historias que disfrute de principio a fin y otra que apenas esta comenzando a trazar su camino como Edens Zero, espero les haya gustado. Cuando vi esa imagen publicada por Hiro en su Twitter, mi mente me decía _"esto lo tengo que convertir en una historia"_ y bueno, salió este oneshot que me sacó de mi zona de confort un poco, además fue divertido.

Uff, hacía 3 años no escribía, la universidad y trabajo me hicieron abandonar este mundo del fanfic y a la vez, dejar inconclusa una historia, pero ya si el tiempo me permite trataré de escribirla para darle una conclusión, si hasta ahora leen algo mío, denle un vistazo a mi perfil, hay tengo unas historias.

Bueno, con esto concluyo mi primer fic crossover, nos veremos en algún momento, los despide natsux777 n.n


End file.
